This invention concerns a composite space frame assembly which employs an arrangement of expandable/collapsible modules which may be self-locking or self-supporting when expanded or they may be of the type which employs manual locking in the expanded condition. The modules may conform to the subject matter of my prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,968,808; 4,026,313; 4,280,521; 4,290,244; 4,437,275; and 4,473,986 or to that of Derus RE 31,641. The modules may also be of the type disclosed in my copending application Ser. No. 656,937, filed Oct. 2, 1984, the subject matter of which is incorporated herein by reference thereto, and which is a continuation-in-part of my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,986, the subject matter of which is also incorporated herein by reference thereto.